Breaking the Rules
by Velvet-Latex Boi
Summary: The Iron Giant!Future. Hogarth spends a lot of time with Dean, now that his mother and Kent are soon to be wed. Sure, Kent isn't all that bad anymore, but life is empty. To Hogarth, Dean fills that space. Dean McCoppin x Hogarth Hughes.


Series: The Iron Giant

Pairing: Dean McCoppin x Hogarth Hughes

Disclaimer: If I owned The Iron Giant, this fanfiction wouldn't be a fanfiction, it'd be a script.

Extra: This fiction is set three years after the movie ended. The Giant reassembled, and was welcomed back to Rockwell, Maine with open arms. He resides in Dean's scrapyard still, and assists in the art making. Also, Kent Mansley did some "soul searching" in the year after the Giant was destroyed and really remade himself, and rearranged his priorites. He works in a large paper making business and travels a lot, but makes very frequent stops to Rockwell. In fact, Annie and Kent are engaged to be married. Hogarth no longer hates Kent, and they do father-sonish things together, but Hogarth does not hang around his house very much. Most of the time he's helping Dean with the scrapyard. That's about it.

Flaming only makes you seem more of a punk then you already are :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"C'mon, Dean! You know Kent is at my house again. I don't want to go back. I mean, he's not horrible, but all he does is help mom bake and ruffle my hair and call me *"hoghug." Can't I stay here for the night? You let the Giant stay all day, all night, why not me?"

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his dark locks.

"Because _you_ are a _kid_, and _I _am an _adult. _An adult _man_. The Giant is...a giant! A giant metal robo-whatever. You're a young boy and--"

Dean began to walk forward, toward his kitchen, but Hogarth cut in front of him and walked backward to keep up.

"Its not like you're gonna do anything bad to me! You're not like that," Hogarth said, emphasizing his statement by poking a finger to Dean's chest. "And I'm not a young boy, I'm a thirteen year old adolescent!"

Dean quickened his pace from the slow speed it was at.

"That's not my poin--oommphh!"

The two collapsed on the floor with a thud. Hogarth had tripped walking backward, and because he was in front of Dean, the man had tripped as well.

The boy tried to prop himself up, his eyes shut in pain, but he bumped his head on Dean's.

"Ow...ow...ow..."

He opened his eyes to see he was face-to-face with Dean, who had fallen directly on top of him, for the second time since they had met. The first was when he tried to save Hogarth from the Giant, a misunderstanding, of course. Dean sighed.

"Hogarth..."

Hogarth's ears glowed red.

"Uhh...Dean..."

"Yes?"

**"Have you...ever..._liked..._anyone who...wasn't close to your age?"

Propping himself up by leaning on his forearms, Dean raised an eyebrow to Hogarth's question.

"You mean, like younger or older?"

Hogarth nodded, "Is...it bad...?"

Dean raised his eyebrow again. "Not at all. Completely natural."

A relieved sigh escaped Hogarth's lips, blowing Dean's face with warm moist air. There still remained one problem for the boy, a confession. To tell, or not to tell? This was all so strange to him. He had never really shown attraction to anyone, no girls, no...guys, even if he was a teenager. And now, all of a sudden this _beatnik, adult_, _man_, for goodness sake, was all he could think about. How strange...He thought it best to just be honest.

In the back of his mind, Dean's thoughts whirred like machinery. He was no pedophile, not at all. He wasn't sexually attracted to children! That he was certain of. He had never really shown interest in anyone, of either gender, he had never thought of himself as...gay or straight. But Hogarth...he was so cute and thoughtful and, well, smart. Someone Dean could talk to, on a creative level, if you will. And, well, that tempted Dean. It was wrong, so wrong. But at this moment, as he laid silently upon the young adolescent's body, it kinda felt right. Kinda.

"Dean?"

"Mmhm?" The man was pulled back to reality.

"I...uh, hm..." The red hue of Hogarth's ears began to seep inward toward his face, on his cheeks. "I like you. That way."

Dean smirked a little, "Is that so?"

Hogarth squinted, embarrassed, and nodded. He decided since Dean was reacting nicely so far, he'd go a bit farther. "Would...would you...kiss me?"

The man was not expecting that question. He paused. "Only if you are completely sure you want me to. I don't want you to regret down the road in life that your first kiss was with a twenty-nine year old man."

Shaking his head, Hogarth blinked expectantly. "I'm sure...please? I...don't really know how so...I guess...you'd have to show me..."

Wow, how that boy could put some eyes on. He pouted perfectly. The elder melted inside.

"Just follow what I do. Close your eyes and do what your instincts tell."

With that, Dean dipped his head down slowly, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips very gently to Hogarth's.

The younger let his eyes flutter shut when a warm mouth join his own. As he felt Dean's hot, slick tongue trace his bottom lip, he opened his mouth up, trusting his instincts like Dean said.

Dean moved his lips methodically against Hogarth's, and the boy followed beautifully. Slipping his tongue inside the boy's mouth, he felt him shiver a bit. The more he reveled in the tongue play, the more shivers and trembles he got. Finally, Hogarth let out a mewl in between kisses. Dean stopped. As much as he wanted to let Hogarth continue those wonderful sounds, he knew it might lead to other things. Hogarth caught his breath, eyes closed, pink, slightly swollen lips parted, chestnut hair falling adorably about his flushed face. Was there a more perfect sight?

"Dean...don't stop..." he pleaded, breathily.

The man swallowed. The temptation was far too great.

He started by planting airy kisses from the adolescent's lips, then down his chin and finally along his jaw. Hogarth gasped and leaned his head back to give Dean more access. Dean slid his skillful tongue up and down the boy's jaw and neck, and nibbled slightly on the pale skin.

A whimper of pleasure escaped Hogarth, and he arched his back, pressing his smaller, lithe body into the older male's.

With a blow of hot breath on the youth's neck, Dean pushed himself up off of the floor, and Hogarth.

"I believe that's all for now, Hogarth."

After he once again caught his breath, Hogarth popped up like a shot. "But--!"

"If this kind of activity is still appealing to you within a couple years, maybe we can go a bit further. But don't expect anything drastic until you're eighteen, young one. Your teenage hormones are raging, and any kind of stimulation feels good. Believe me, I was a teenager once too. But if you wait a few years, I can bet you that an older guy like me wont seem as appealing."

A tinge of sadness hung on the last sentence.

"I liked you _before_ you even showed interest in me!"

"Maybe it would be best if you went home," Dean sighed, making his way toward the kitchen once more. This kid was too much for him. Too smart, too cute, too everything. Hogarth stayed put and watched the man with wide, confused eyes.

"D-Dean! I like you for _you_, not you for," Hogarth made air quotes with his fingers, "_'teenage hormonal stimulation'!_ So what if we break the rules, I've spent the last three years of my life with you more than anyone, more than my mom or Kent or even the Giant, because...I love you, Dean...And you can brush this off saying that I'm young and I don't know what love is, whatever. I know what I feel. And...I guess I can't make you feel the same then."

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around, a bewildered look on his tired face. For a thirteen year old, this kid sure spoke like an adult. ***No wonder they were admitting him into his sophomore year of high school this autumn. The man blinked, rubbed his chin and shook his head. A moment passed, and Hogarth stood up, grabbing his jacket. If Dean wanted him to go, he'd go.

Hogarth stopped at the door, just reaching for the handle, when he heard the soft drop of a blanket thrown across the rug on the floor.

"You can stay," Dean simply stated, throwing a couple pillows down as well. Hogarth could only stare in disbelief, as Dean plopped down to the floor, arranged the blanket and pillows, and settled himself on half of the rug. Noticing Hogarth was still standing, he patted the blanket, motioning for the boy to join him.

Tentatively, Hogarth pulled off his jacket and Chucks and tossed them by the couch, before slipping under the covers with Dean. They faced each other, but Dean's eyes were closed, even though the young boy's eyes remained open, taking in every feature of the male in front of him. His tanned skin, his ebony hair, his mocha coloured lips, his little goatee. Just doing what he felt was good, Hogarth curled up to the man's chest, laying his head against the firm shoulder, savouring the warmth. A tear slid down his cheek and ran across his nose.

Before his eyes fell closed and his body accepted the sleep, Hogarth felt safe, comforting arms wrap around him, and heard a tired, relieved voice say, "I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okie doke, asterisk explanation time!

* = Okay, if you notice in the movie, when Kent finds Hogarth's gun, its broken off at the end and his name is cut off to say "HOG HUG". I could just see Mansley using that as a cute pet-name for Hogarth.

** = You do not even KNOW how much I wanted to replace this sentence with, "Do you have a wrench in your pocket...?"

*** = When I watched the extras for the movie, it said that Hogarth was almost ten but he was in a grade higher than normal because he was smart. I got the idea for him to skip several grades and enter his second highschool year despite being thirteen from that. I think its totally plausible.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
